Remember me?
by Kv's Neha
Summary: This is a kevi fic. Full of sadness and happiness. R and r!
1. Chapter 1

Hey pple I am back! As I promised here is the kevi story. This is dedicate to harman and shruts! So pple pls read and reive and enjoy.

Chapter 1:

Here purvi is Acp's daughter and nakul 's sis. He is a doctor and kevin is shreya's bro.

At kevi's residence in the morning...

Today is 15 th march. It is their proposal anniversary. In kevi's room Purvi was getting ready to go to the burueao and Kevin was sleeping. Purvi went near him and placed a kiss on his forehead cheeks turned but kevin held her hand and pulled her towards him and started kissing her wildly. He kissed her neck , cheeks and kissed her lips. After some time they separated.

Purvi: good morning kevin! Uth Gaye tum.

Kevin:ab itni pyar se uthaenge to uthna toh padega na!

Purvi blushed and said: kya tum bhi kevin! accha ye bato ki aaj kya hain?

Kevin: aaj toh 15th march.

Purvi: kevin! Wo muzhe bhi pata hain! Lekin aaj kuch aur bHi hein!

Kevin: ruko sochen do.( Kevin was thinking and thinking) nahi Yaad aa raha purvi! Batao na!

Purvi:(now her anger was increasing) Kevin! She shouted on top of her voice!

Kevin: arey! Chila kyun rahi hon?(scared expression)

Purvi: kevin! Tum itna anmol don kaise bhul shakti hon! Aaj se thik 6 months pehele Humane ek dusre ko I luv Kaha tha aur tumne muzhe propose kiya tha!

Kevin: Oh! Kya purvi tum bhi! Itni is baat Main dar gaya tha! Muzhe laga...

Purvi: kyaaa! Tumhe ye itni sI bat lakti hain!

Now she was shouting lime anything. Kevin was angry to.

Kevin: purvi chillana band karo! Kam ka itna pressure reheat hain aur...

Purvi:shut up! Just shut up kevin! tumhe kya lagte hain ki pressure sirf tumhe hain! Muzhe bhi hain na Kam ka pressure lekin mein nahi bhulti!

Kevin: purvi!

Purvi: tumhe kya lagta hain! Ye choti bat lagti hain tumhe kevin! Tumhe pata hain kya, yeh choti choti baten mere liye kitne maine rakhti hain! Pata hain tumhe!

Kevin: bas Karoo purvi! Muzhe ab iske bare mein koi bat nahi karni! Mein ja raha Hun!

Saying this he took his keys and left from there. Purvi bursted out crying. And sat on the floor. She consoled her self and took her car keys and left for a place. She went to the beach and sat on the rock and kept starring at the waves.

Purvi pov:kevin kyun kiya tumhe mere sath ESA! Lekin galti mere bhi hain. Muzhe uspe itna Chilana nahi chahiye tha. Lekin wo ek choti si bat Yaad nahi rakh sakta. Us me us bechare ki bhi galli nahi hein. KaM ka bhi pressure tha.

While Kevin was sitting on rock on the same beach but different side...

Kevin pov: kya maine galti ki hain? ha meri galli thi. Muzhe hamare proposal anniversary Yaad rakhni chahiye thi. Muzhe uspe itna gussa nahi hona chahiye tha. Lekin kya Karoo. Kaise manu use? Ek Ka. Karat huna acchi si gift leke jata Hun Uske liye. Ha yahi thik rahe ga.

Saying this he left frm there. He went to a shop and bought a sorry card with roses and chocolates. With a small teddy bear which was written 'sorry my luv'. He sat inside the car and drove of. He sat in the car and attached a earphone to his ear and called purvi.

Where as purvi sat in the car and attached the earphone but did not pick up kevins calls. But finally she did.

Phone conversation...

Kevin: Hi jaan!

Purvi: (angry voice) kyun phone kiya hain?

Kevin: sorry!

Purvi(smiled) aur kuch!

Kevin: Sorry na purvi! Pls muzhe mat kar do na!

Purvi; thik hain. And I am sorry too!

Both of them now were in front of each other(hope u understand what I wanna say)

Kevin: it's ok jaan aur...

Purvi: keviinnnnnnn! She tried to turn the car but it was to late.

Suddenly both of their cars brakes failed and BOOOOMMMMM!

They dashed into each other. Kevin's head banged into the starring wheel and he went unconscious and his head was bleeding heavily. Both of the cars dashed with each other and thus purvi's glass broke and it pierced in her body and she was thrown put of the can and she banged her head on the road and went unconscious.

People gathered around that place but no one was ready to call the ambulance.

Meanwhile ACP with the duo were passing by that road they were going to the bureau.

Inside the ACP car..

Daya was driving. Acp was beside him and Abhijeet was in the back seat.

Acp : daya gadi ruko!

Daya: kya hua sir?

Acp: lagta hain accident hua hein. Chalo dekhiye hain.

They got down and rushed there and were shocked to see the scenario. Acp ran toward purvi and took her head on her lap and started patting her checks which were red with blood. Acp had tears in his eyes. Daya rushed to kevin and picked him up.

Acp: purvi purvi! Aankhe khoolo na purvi! Pls! Abhijeet ambulance ko phone Karoo.

Abhijeet: sir hum ambulance ka wait nahi kar sakte. Hum kevin aur purvi ko gadi le leker chalte hain.

Abhijeet picked up his baby sister and daya picked up kevin. Acp sir was driving and daya was at back with kevin and abhijeet was in the front with purvi. Acp sir had tears in his eyes. In no time they reached the hospital and kept kevin and purvi on the stretcher. They were taken to the OT and nakul was operating them. They informed the rest of the team and all of them reached there. Acp sir was crying badly. Every one had tears in their eyes. Shreya was crying soo badly. Daya was consoling her.

After some time the Operation was over and nakul came out...

Acp: nakul kya hua? Kaise hein purvi or kevin?

Nakul:dad woh...

* * *

Ok pple 1...2...3...4...5...6...runnn! Ok I won't kill the don't worry kevi fan hu yaar! I know apko Muzhe joote chapal se Marne ka dil kar raha hoga, but pls control. This chap is emotional. The next chaps aren't sad they r full of happiness. So don't worry. Pls don't use abusive words in ur reviews! Thnx read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok pple thnx a lot for the precious reviews! I am happy that pple r liking my concept and don't worry kevi fan hu! How can I kill them. Ok now enough of my bak bak! Read and review!

Chapter 2:

In the hospital...

Nakul: Dad woh...

Acp: Nakul! Jaldi batauo! Purvi aur kevin thik toh hain na!

Nakul:Dad jiju aur di ka oparation toh kar Diya hain lekin...

Daya:lekin kya nakul?

Nakul: lekin blodd loss bahoot hogaya hain donno ka! ( he hugged ACP and started crting badly)

Abhijeet: yeh tum kya keh rahe ho nakul?

Nakul: main bilkul thik keh raha Hun. Agar unke aagle 24 gh ante mein hosh nahi aaya toh ham bhi kuch nahi kar paenge and he started crying loudly.

Acp: nakul! Pls beta kuch Karoo...aur...

He could not continue because the nurse came running to nakul.

Nurse: doctor wo a apko behen aur unke sath wo jo admi thaa unko hosh aa raha hein.

Nakul and the cid team were very happy and they first rushed to purvi's ward. Nakul checked purvi and told that she was out of danger and then rushed to kevins ward. He checked kevin and told that he to was out of danger. Shreya daya dushyant divya and Karan were with kevin while the others were with purvi. Acp sir sat beside her and clutched her hand and moved his hands on her hair.

Acp: purvi kaise ho beta?

Purvi: main...b..ilkul...t..h..i..k hu..n...p..a..pa..(her voice was trembling)

Nakul was crying silently standing in a corner,when purvi's gave turned on him.

Purvi: n...a..k..u...l

Nakul looked at purvi and hugged her tightly. And shredded some tears. Now the atmosphere was getting emotional. they separated from the hug. Purvi was thinking something.

Nakul: di! Jiju bilkul thik hain ap chinyta mat ki jiye.

Purvi gave him a confused look to him and all the others.

Purvi: nakul! Tum kya keh rahe ho? JIju! Kon jiju? Mere shadi nahi hui hein abhi tak!

Now everyone was really shocked by this answer. Acp gave nakul a confused and shocked look.

Abhijeet: purvi! Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho? nakul ke jiju matlab kevin! Tumhara pati!

Purvi: bhai ap kya keh rahe hein! Main kisi kevin ko nahi janti!(now it had only been 6 months since kevin joined cid soo)

Nakul: Di. Yeh kya keh rahe hain aap! Yad karo di! Kevin jiju! Apke pati aur mere jimu! Ek cid officer hein aur ap aur jiju ek dusre se PYAAR karte the aur...

Purvi was now tensed. she was holding her head and a :aah! Mera sar! Mere sar mein bahoot zyada dard ho raha hein!

Acp: nakul dekho purvi ko kya hua hein!

(same happened with kevin and dushyant rushed to call nakul)

Nakul told everyone to go out and he checked purvi and kevin came out with a tensed face. Everyone rushed to him.

Shreya: nakul, bhai aur purvi ko kya hua hain?

abhijeet; kevin aur purvi ko ku yaar kyun nahi aa raha!

Daya: nakul bolo na! Kuch toh bolo!

Nakul: di aur jiju donno sar par chot Lange ki vajah se donno ko pickle 6 months ka kuch bhi Yaad nahi hein.

Now everyone was shocked by this and ACP totally broke down from inside. He sat on the chair with a thud! Daya to was in hell shock.

Sachin: lekin nakul is ka koI toh ilaj hoga na!

Nakul: hein na lekin abhi di aur jiju ki halat thik nahi hain. Bahut najook hein. Thode din no bad jab unke dimag ki halat thik hojayegi tab hum unko bata denge.

Shreya: lekin tab tak bhai aur purvi kiski sath rahenge? I mean in donno kI halat thik nahi hain toh ek sath to nahi reh skate. Daya hum bhai ko apne ghar leke ate hain.

Daya: of course.

Acp: purvi apne makie mein rahe gi. Jab tak undonno ki halat sahi nahi ho jato tab tak pichle 6 months ke bare mein koi unhe Yaad silane ki koshish nahI karegi! (in a orderly tone).

All: yes sir!

After some days kevin and purvi were discharged from the hospital. Purvi was wearing a light pink dress and she had a bandage tied to her head. Kevin was wearing jeans and t shirt With a bandage tied to his head. Daya,shreya,dushyant,Divya and Ishika were with Kevin and Acp salunkhe, sachin,tarika,nakul and abhijeet were walking with purvi. Kevin and purvi were walking from the corridoor and both of them were beside each other and their hands touched they did not look at each other and just kept walking. Both were just starring in the front not at each other with no reaction.(a/n guys sry to disturb u but just imagine the sceen with the song, It feels really like crying)

baground music for Kevin and purvi:(when their hands touched)

Tune hi hasna sikhaya  
Tune hi ki ankh naam  
Sab kuch bhulado magar tum  
Ae yaad rakhna sanam

Honge juda na hum  
Honge juda na hum  
Honge juda na hum

Honge juda na hum  
Honge juda na hum.

Now they passed each other and did not look back. Purvi went with Acp and kevi went with dareya. Both of them were silent in their of them reached their houses and went to rest. Later ACP called everyone to his house. Everyone was seated in hall but were silent.

Acp: Hume kuch na much karna hoga.

Shreya: ha sir! Bhai aur purvi ki yaadash kaise bhi karke wapas lani hogi.

Salunkhe: boss donno ek dusre se kitna PYAAR karte hain aur ye sab achanak...

Daya: whai toh..

Now there was a complete silence and Acp told daya and shreya to tell kevin to rest for some days and not come to the bureau. Dareya agreed and everyone went t. Their houses and slept as it was late night.

Acp went to purvi's room and Acp placed a kiss on her forehead and kept starring at his angel. After some time he went to his room but could not sleep. He was continuously thinking about his daughter and kevin.

Acp pov: kya Karoo!kuch samakj mein nahi aa raha! Kyun kevin aur pari ke sath ESA kyun hua! Kya bighadha tha mere bachoon ne kisi ka! Kyun?

With all these thoughts he fell a sleep.

* * *

Ok guys here is ur update! How was it? Emotional tha? accha ya bura? Pls review I will update when I atleast get 20 to 25 reviews for this chap! Thnx stay tunned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok pple thnx a lot for ur reviews! and here is the next chap! hope u enjoy! and manash u r right this concept is kind of honge juda na hum but the end is different well kind of different. i to just loved that serial!

Chapter 3:

After some days...

Purvi woke up in the morning and got ready and went down to have breakfast. She had breakfast with nakul and acp and purvi and acp left for the bureau. Today was a very special day for her as she was joining cid again. They sat in the car and drove of.

Kevin house...

Kevin was staying with daya and shreya. shreya and kevin r cousins. kevin woke up and went t the balcony and started thinking...

Kevin pov: aaj ka din mere zindagi ka sabse important din hain. Aj ke din mere zindagi ki nai shurvat hone wali hain. Aj se mmein CID jo join karne wala hun. Pata nahi kaisa hoga! AJ mera bachpan ka sapna pura hojaega!

With hundreds of thoughts running thoughts in his mind he got ready and drove off to the bureau...

IN the bureau...

Daya and shreya were working on somme files. Abhijeet was busy on the phone and Acp was in his cabin. Purvi was working on the Pc. Suddenly a voice disturbed the..

Voice: SR. inspector reporting sir!

Acp came out of the cabin and looked at kevin. Purvi was just starring at him and so was kevin. Both were starring at each other trying to remember where they met but failed.

Kevin: Gud morning sir! And his gaze went on purvi. Tum! maine tumhe kahi dekha hain!

Purvi: maine bhi apko kahi dekha hain! lekin kaha!

Purvi was just starring at him and so was kevin. Both were starring at each other trying to remember where they met but failed.

Acp: esia kaise ho sakta hian kevin purvi! koi galat femi houi hogi tu doono ko!

Daya whispering: dekha abhijeet ise kehete hain saccha pyaar! Meory loss hogaya hein lekin abhi tak ek dusre ko purvi tarah se nahi bhul paye!

Abhijeet: ha yaar!

Purvi: nahi papa...

She could not complete the sentence as the phone of the bureau rang and a sudden case was reported. Kevi,dareya and abhijeet went to the bunglow and started investigating. kevi were investigating saw something above the cupboard so she took a stool and climbed on it but she lost her balance and was about to fall when kevin held her and there was a cute eye lock.

MUSIC..

Teri kaali akhiyon se jind meri jaage  
Dhadkan se tej daudoon sapnon se aage  
Ab jaan loot jaaye  
Yeh jahan choot jaaye  
Sang pyar rahe main rahoon na rahoon

Sajda….tera sajda  
Din rain karoon  
Na hi chain karoon

Ab jaan loot jaaye  
Yeh jahan choot jaaye  
Sang pyar rahe main rahoon na rahoon

Sajda….tera sajda  
Lakh vaar karoon  
Meri jaan karoon

Ranjhana…..  
Nainon ke teer chal gaye

Saanjana…..  
Saanson se dil sil gaye  
Palkon mein chhupa loon  
(Ho tere sajda karoon)  
Seene mein sama loon  
(Ho din rain karoon)  
Palkon mein chhupa loon, seene mein sama loon  
Mere ang ang rang mera bole

Ab jaan loot jaaye  
Yeh jahan choot jaaye  
Sang pyar rahe main rahoon na rahoon

Sajda….tera sajda  
Lakh vaar karoon  
Meri jaan karoon

Beliya….  
Kya hua jo dil kho gaya  
Mahiya….  
Ishq mein khuda mil gaya  
Zara aakh se pila de,  
(oh tera sajda karoon)  
Zara khwaab sajaa de,  
(oh din rain karoon)  
Zara aakh se pila de, zara khwaab sajaa de  
Mere honton se man tera bole

Ab jaan loot jaaye  
Yeh jahan choot jaaye  
Sang pyar rahe main rahoon na rahoon  
Sajda….tera sajda  
Din rain karoon  
Na hi chain karoon  
Sajda….tera sajda  
Lakh vaar karoon  
Meri jaan karoon

Teri kaali akhiyon se jind meri jaage  
Dhadkan se tej daudoon sapnon se aage  
Ab jaan loot jaaye  
Yeh jahan choot jaaye  
Sang pyar rahe main rahoon na rahoon

Sajda….tera sajda  
Din rain karoon  
Na hi chain karoon

Sajda….tera sajda  
Lakh vaar karoon  
Meri jaan karoon

They came out of the eye lock as daya was calling them and came into the room. Both were blushing like anything. He kept purvi down ans aid..

Kevin; tum thik hon na!

Purvi: yes sir. thnx.

Kevin just smiled lightly. They again went to the bureau and started working on the case. After some time Acp told the duo and purvi to go to that bunglow again. They were going there but the road was closed due to construction. So they took a new root. They went on the road and purvi immediately told daya to stop the car.

Purvi: bhai gadi roko!

Daya: lekin kyun pari!

Abhijeet: tabyat to thik ha...

Purvi: bhai pls gadi rokiye!

Daya stoped the car and purvi came out of it. Continously one face was glancing in her eyes. She saw the ice cream parlor and tried to remeber sommething but failed...

FLASHBACK...

Here kevi r in a realtionship but know one knows. One day purvi was alone in the house as nakul and acp were out for some work. They door bell rang and kevin was standing there with flowers in his hand.

Purvi: Hi kevin!

And hugged him tightly.

kEVIN: HEy jaan! chalo jaldi se tayar ho jao!(while separating)

Purvi:lekin..

Kevin: pls!

Purvi: lekin jana kaha hein.

Kevin: surprise hain!

Purvi went and got ready. Kevin took her to a ice cream parlor. It was her fav.

Kevin: batao,konsa flavor.

PUrvi: hm butterscotch.

Kevin: thik hain toh main na chocolate leta hun. Bhaiya ek chocolate aur ek butterscotch ice cream dena.

They person gave the ice cream to kevin and both ate their ice cream happily. After eating their ice crea purvi huuged kevin tighly and kissed his cheeks.

Purvi: i love u kevin!

Kevin: i love u to baby!

FLASHBACK OVER.

Daya and abhijeet got down from the car and saw that purvi was holding her head.

Abhijeet: pari! kya hua tumhe?

Purvi: mere sir main bahoot dard ho raha hein! aaah!

Day: Purvi. relax! kiske bare mein soch rahe hon tum?

Purvi was holding her head tightly was was about to faint when abhijeet caught her.

Abhijeet:Purvi!(patting her cheecks)

Daya: purvi! abhijeet hum purvi ko hospital leke jate hian.

Abhijeet picked her up and they reached the hospital in some time. Co-incidentally Nakul was there so he took purvi inside a roomm and checked her. Meanwhile daya informed the Cid team and everyone except kevin reached ther. As it was his first day acp had given permission to go home early.

Nakul came out of the roo and everyone rushed to him...

Acp: pari thik hain na!

Nakul: papa, di thik hain lekin unke dimak pe dyada stress nahi aana chahiye. Kuch bhi ho sakta tha. Abhi di ya jeeju is sab ke liye tayar nahi hein. Accha papa di abhi behish hain hosh ane ke bad mil sakte hain unse.

Acp just nodded and nakul left to check the other patient.

* * *

ok how was it! i added some kevi moments but zyada nahi honge because they hv lost their memories. Abnywasy i will when i get 25 revies and i will update remaining stories today. PLs read them too and review!

THNX

TC!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys thnx a lot for the reviews! really happy that u r liking the story. the starting is the sae oh hjnh but ending is different but a happy ending. now enough of bag bag. HERE IS UR UPDATE READR REWVEIW AND ENJOY! Happy birthday yaar y dear friend harman hope u enjoyed the day! special story for u and shruts and obvi all the other kevi fans and who requested to write a kevi story! So read and review and enjoy!

Chapter 4:

In the Hospital...

ACP sir and Nakul and the whole Cid team except kevin r in purvi's room. She was unconscious in the room. After some time purvi started t gain consciousness and she finally opened her eyes.

ACp: purvi kaisa lag raha hein beta.

Purvi: papa hum investigation karne gaye the ne tab maine bhai ko gadi rokne ke liye bola tha tab muzhe na bahoot hi ajeeb se feeling aa rahe thi. AIsa lag raha tha ke mein yaha aa chuki hioon kisi ke sath. Kise khass ke sath aur..

Acp understood what purvi was talking about so he decided to change the topic.

Acp: purvi arey beta yaad nahi hoga tumhe lekin jab tum choti thi na tab mein tuhe aur nakul ko ice crea khilane ke liye usi parlor mein leke jata tha. Wahi yaad aya hoga tumhe.

Purvi: lekin papa..

Daya: lekin wekin kuch nahi pari ab aram karoo. Samzhe tum!(orderly tone)

Abhijeet: ha pari daya bilkul sahi keh rahe hain!

Purvi: thik hain bhai!

Dushyant: ok purvi ha chalte hain tum ara karna.

Purvi just nodded and everyone execpt duo, acp and nakul. Nakul gave an injection to purvi hence she drozed of. All of them came out of her room.

Nakul: papa di ko na bilkul stress nahi lena chahiye. Papa aur di kiske bare mein bat kar rahi thi

Acp: nakul yaad hein na jab hi log ek bar ka ke silsilye mein puna gaye the tab uzhe lagte hain ke kiven ne purvi ko usse ice cream parlor mein laya hoga ice cream khilane ke kiye. Toh muzhe lagta hain purvi ko wahi dikh raha hoga.

Nakul: hmmmm ho sakta hain papa.

Daya: accha sir hum chalte hain.

Abhijeet: ha sir der hogayi hain.

Acp: thik hain. gud night.

Duo: gud night sir.

Daya and Abhijeet left threir houses while acp sir and nakul were with purvi the whole night. Acp sir was sleeping in purvi room and nakul was sleepin in the other room.(AN- AREY GUYS WO HOTA HAIN NA PATIENT KE BAJOO MEIN EK BADA ROO HOTA HEIN WHAH BUNK BEDS HOTE HAIN WAHI)

Here kevin's residence..

Kevin was not able to sleep the whole night. Finally he woke up at 4 and went near the window. He was just starring outside the window blankly.

Kevin pov: muzhe aisa kyun lag raha hein ki koi apn abaut dard mein hain. Aise lag rahaheinki ere zindagi ka bahooy hi khass pal mein bhul chuka hun! Lekin muzhe toh sab yaad hein fir aise kyun lag raaha hein ki...ek kaam karta hun dushyant se bat kar leta hun.

So he calls up dushyant...

Phone conversation..

Dushyant(in a sleepy tone) Hello..

Kevin: hello dushyant.

Dushaynt: kevin, is wakt kyun phone kiya. tu thik hain na. tere tabyat toh..

Kevin: arey nahi yaar mein thik hun lekin..

Dushaynt: lekin kya!

Kevin: arey bolne toh de na muzhe!

Dushyant: accha bol.

Kevin: dushyant,,

DUshyant: hm

Kevin: muzhe na bahoot he ajeeb se feeling aa rahe hein.

Dushyant: matlab.

Kevin: muzhe aisa kyun lag raha hein jaise ki mera koi apna bahot dard mein hein. Aur mere zindagi ke kuch khas pal gaya diye! muzhe aisa lag raha hein ki muere zindagi ke kuch panne ulat gaye hain jise bahoot sari khubsurat yaadein hein lekin uzhe woh yaad nahi aa rahe!

DushYANT: kevin relax.. aisa kuch nahi hain yar. Iske bare mein sochna band karoo aur shanti se so jaon ok!

Kevin: thik hain

Dushyant: gud night.

Kevin: gud night.

And they hand up. Kevin tried to sleep but was not able to sleep he just lay on the bed thinking something..

Hospital...

Purvi was not able to sleep so she finally woke up and went near the window..

Purvi pov: Yeh kya ho raha hein ere zindagi mien! muzhe har wakt aisa lagta hain jaise koi khass mere nazroo ke samne hein lekin mein usse pehechan nahi paa eahi hun! kya ho raha hein muzhe!

She too went back and lay on the bed with her head full of thoughts...

Baground music kevi!

Naina lageeyan baarishan  
Te sukke sukke sapne vi pijj gaye  
Naina lageeyan baarishan  
Rove palkein de kone vich neendh meri  
Naina laggeyan baarishan  
Hanju digde ne chot lage dil te  
Naina laggeyan baarishan  
Rut birha de badlan di chaa gayi

Kaali kaali khaali raaton se  
Hone lagi hai dosti  
Khoya khoya inn raahon mein  
Ab mera kuch bhi nahi  
Har pal har lamha  
Main kaise sehta hoon  
Har pal har lamha...

Both felt very very awkward and were trying to remember about their past but failed and finally slept.

* * *

OK guys i know that this was not at all gud! ver bad! boring bhi tha! i know that! very sorry! will update after getting 15 reviews! Till then bye and tc and the next chap will contain a lot of kevi! and happy birthday harman!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thx a llot for ur reviews!Thnx a lot both of the guests and I am vef happy that people r liking my chaps! And ya I can totally understand b coz me 2 I luv kevi! Bhai is just toooooooooooooo good! Anyways enough of my bakwas here isd is ur update...

CHapter 5

Kevin wakes up in the morning. He was not feeling well so he decided not to go to the bureau. He called up abhijeet

Phone conversation...

Abhijeet: hello

Kevin: hello sir

Abhijeet: arey kevin? Is wakt?

Kevin: ha sir woh kya hein na ki muzhe aaj ke din chutti chahiye.

Abhijeet: chutti? Kyun?

Kevin: sir soh aaj tabyat kjch thik nahi lag rahi hein. Mera sar bahoot bhari lag raha hein.

Abhijeet: kya! Accha kevin tum do thin din mat ana. Jab tak tumhari tabyat thik nahi ho jati tab tak! Samjhe tum!

Kevin: ji sir.

Abhijeet: accha take care.

Kevin: yes sir.

Abhijeet: bye

Kevin: by sir.

And they hang tried to sleep again but failed. So he decided to take a shower so he will feel fresh. He took a shower and came out to take his t shirt. He opened ghe closet and took out a t shit but something fell out. Kevin saw that and picked it up. He was shockdd to c his and purvi's pic. In that pic kevi were hugging each other. Kevin was shocked to c that pic.

Kevin: yeh kya hein! Main ur purvi!

He took out some more clothes and saw a album. He took it and sat on the bed. He opened it and was shocked to c the pic. In the pic it was shown that kevin was kisskng purvi on her cheek. He turned the page. In te next pic jt was shown that bkth kevin an purvj were sleepin in the bjs with purvi's head on kevins shoulder nd kevins head on purvi's. As kevjn went on turning pages he became more and more shocked. He turmed some pages and finally he saw the pic in which he was proposing purvi! He aas shocked shocked and only shocked. Hundreds of thoughts were running through his head. Only one face ws flashing in front of him. He turned page and the pic he saw made him shiver and shock! The wedding pic of kevi! Now kevin lost hi control. He kept the lbum aside and stood up.

Kevin pov: nahi yeh nahi ho sakta! Yeh sab jhut hain! Yeh sab jhu..He was not able to complete his sentence as hi hed strted spinning and he fainted on the floor.

He woke up after some min and remembered the thinz he saw. He held his head in his hands.

Kevin pov: ye sare pics nakli heina, lekkn aaaaa mera sar!

Now he started remembering thetimes spent with purvi. He remember ed that day when he had proposed purvi and theday of the wedding and the most dreadfull day of his life. They day which separated him and lurvi. Now he got his memory back. He took his sel phone car keys and rushed to the bureau.

Inside the bureau...

Daya, acp,shreya,day,dushyant,ishika,divya were present in the Bureau. Kevin entered with a angry curious expression.

Kevin: dushyant!

All of them looked towards him.

Abhijeet: arey kevtumhe toh aarm karna chahiye tha na tumhari tabyatt thik nahi..

Kevin: sir apne itni badi bat mhzse kyun chupai!

Acp:konsi bat kevin?

Daya: kevin humne tumse koi bat bahichupai hein.

Kevin: sir pls! Muzhe sab kuch pata chal chuka hein!

Dushyant: kya pata chala hein tuzhe?

Kevin; yahi ki mee yaad dash chaligayi hi aur mein purvi aur purvi mere baremein sabkuch bhul gaye thea! Lekin ab muzhe sab kych yaad a chuvka hdjn!

Every one was shocked bjt happy to hear his.

Dushyant: dekh kevin nakul nehi hamse kaha tha ki tumhe ya purvi ko apni beeti huk zindagi ke bare mein kuch bhi yaad nahi dilana!

Acp: han kevindushyant sahi keh raha hein.

Kevin: I am really sorry sach mekn pata nahin tha I am very sorry.

Acp:areyy nahi kevin ksme tumhari koi galti nahi hein.

Kevin: sir puvi kaha hein? Usse kjch yaad aaya?

Now everyone remained silent. And Daya and abhijeet wdre lookjng at each other.

Kevin: sir bagai na pls sir!

Acp: wo kevin, purvi hospifal mein hain.

Kevin: kyaaa! Sir wo thik toh hai na?

Acp: kevin relax woh bilkul thik hain actually wo hua ye tha ki and he tells kevin everything.

Kevin: sir kya mein purvi se milne jaa sakta hun?

Acp:ha kevin...

He couldn't continued his sentence as he phone rang and a sudddn case was reported so they went to crime sceen. They case was solved and kevin went to the meet purvi at niht. He entered her room and she was sleeping on the bed. He wentnear her and kissed her fore head. He toom her hand in his and was looking at her.

Kevin; purvi aaj muzhe sab kucb gaad aa gaya hein. I am really sory purvi. Us din agar mein tumse us din zhagda nahimkarta toh aaj hum ek sath hote. I am very sorry. Tears started roling down his eyes and he slept I the same position.

* * *

Guys how was it? Pls reveow! Anf thnx guest and all the other reviewers who reviewed! And ya me 2 I am veryyyg big fan of gaurav bhaiya! I hvv a huge crush on him! Anways will updateafter gettin

g 25 reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guyz m very sry for late update. Here is the next chap. Hope u will like it. Thnx for the reviews.

Chap 6;

Note: there is a new character kevin sis. Her name is keya.

In the hospital in the morning...

Purvi woke up and was shocked to see that kevin was sleeping on the chair while holding her hand. She saw him who was sleeping like a sweet baby. She thought while starring at him..

Purvi pov: haiye kevin sir sote hue kotne cute lag rahe haain. Koi bhi nahi keh sakta ki yeh SR INSP KEVIN hai. Bureau main toh bade hi strict aur akdu bane firte hain lekin sote hue bahoot masum lagte hain. Arey ye main kya soch rahi hun!

She tried to remove her hand but due to that kevin woke up.

Kevin: arey purvi uth gayi tum. Good morning.

PurVi: sir lekin ap yaha kaise? I mn ki ap ne mera hath...

Kevin: wo actually purvi main tumse kal rat milne aaya tha aur kab meri ank lag gayi pata hi nahi chala. Wo main bahoot thak gaya tha.

Purvi: arey nahi sir its ok. Vaise bhi hum...

Kevin: hum dost hain right?

Purvi: dost! Lekin sir main apse dosti kaise kar sakti hun?

Kevin: kyun kya kharabi hain muzhme! Yaar handsome hun, stylish hun, hot hun, ladkiyaan marti haon muzpe.

Purvi: kya sir kuch bhi!

Kevin: kyyaaa! Kya kaha tumne! Kya yaar! Yeh sach hain.

Purvi just smiled,

Kevin: toh aj se frndzz?

Purvi thought for a while.

Purvi:thik hain frndz.

Kevin: ok then purvi jab tum hospital se discharge ho haogi na tab meri taraf se na ek treat.

Purvi: treat kyu?

Kevin: hamari dosti ki treat.

Purvi: lekin...

Kevin: lekin vekin kuch nahi agar dost manti ho mana nahi karogi.

Purvi: thik hain. Lekin kis chiz ki treat denge ap muzhe?

Kevin: ek min kya kaha tumne! APP!

Purvi: ha toh..

Kevin: purvi ham dost hain right? Aur abhi ham bureau main bhi nahi hain toh APP?

PuRvi: lekin...

Kevin: kya yaar tum bhi!

Purvi: accha thik toh kya bulao?

Kevin: arey yaar mera nam hain kevin! Kevin bulao tum.

Purvi: thik hain kevin! Happy now? (While smiling)

Kevin smiled.

Kevin: bahoot zyada.

After some days...

Purvi was discharge from the hospital.

In the bureau...

Purvi did not remember anything about kevin. All of them tried but failed. Only kevin and dushyant were present in the Bureau. Both of them were bored doing those boring files. Dushynat decided to talk to kevin. He went to kevin

Dushyant: kevin.

Kevin: bol.

Dushyant: kevin tune purvi ko bata diya hain kya tum donno ke rishte ke bare mein?

Kevin: nahi dushyant. Dekho duahyant main purvi ko kisi bhi tarah ka shock nahi de sakta. Uski dimag ki halat abhi tak stable nahi hain. Nakul ne muzjse kaha hain ki jab tak uski dimag ki halat stable nahi ho jati usse kuch bhi batana risky hain.

Dushyant: toh ab kya karenge hum?

Kevin: karenge nahi maine na karna shuru kar diya hain.

Dushyant: matlab?

Kevin: dekho dushyant main na purvi ke sath rehena chata hun. Peheli ki tarah lekin agar puvi ko kuch yaad nahi aa raha to hum bhi kya kare? Main uspe koi dabav nahi dalna chata.

Dushyant: hmmm. Toh tune kya karna shuru kiya?

Kevin: dushyant, main na mera aur purvi ka rishta nai se shuru karna chahta hun.

Dushyant:matlab?

Kevin: matlab yeh ki main purvi se phirse pyar karne laga hun. Aur m sure wo bhi mujse firse pyaar zarur karegi!

Dushyant: matlab ki tum apni love story ke nai shurvat kar rahe hon? Sab kuch shuru se?

Kevin: ha bhai!

Dushyant: gr8 idea!

Kevin just smiled.

Kevin: I just hope ki ye idea kam kar jae.

Dushyant: don't worry. Jarur karega purvi tumse jaror phirse pyaar karegi.

Kevin: hope so.

Days passed and purvi was falling for him. Kevin was already in love with her.

One night on the beach purvi was sotting on the rock thinking abput someone. Kevin to was on the same beach. He was about to go when he saw someone sitting on the rock. Kevin immediately recognized her. He went near her and saw that she was crying silently. He went and sat near her. When purvi felt his presence she immediately rubbed her tears. There was a silence between them for sometime. Finally kevin broke the silence.

Kevin: purvi.

Purvi:hm

Kevin: tum itni raat ko yaha? Wo bhi akeli?

Purvi: ha wo bas aise hi.

Kevin: kuch problem hain? Mere sath share mar sakti hon if u want.

Purvi: kevin wo...kuch nahi.(here they r frndz so purvi calls kevin by his name in off duty)

Kevin: kya hua purvi.

Purvi said nothing and just hugged him tightly and busted out crying. Kevin to hugged her back. After some time when she got what she did they separated.

Kevin: purvi pls batao. Main tumhe aise rote hue nahi dekh sakta.

Purvi: kyun?

Kevin: kyun ki tum meri dost ho na?

Purvi: wo actually kevin muzhe meri ma ki yad aa rahe thi. Jab bhi muzhe dukh hota hain ya fir main jab khushi hoti hain main yaha pe ati hun. Muzhe yaha pe sakoon milta hain. Kevin tum nahi samaj paoge ma ko khone ka dard kya hota hain. Lekin papa ne hame sambhala. Par ma toh ma hoti hain na,

A tear rolled down her cheeks. She noticed that kevi to had tears in his eyes.

Purvi: kevin! Tum ro rahe hon?

Kevin:(while wipping his tears) purvi main acche tarah se samaj sakta hun ma ko khone ka dard.

Purvi: wo kaise.

Kevin: main anath hoon purvi. Muzhe bas ek choti behen hain. Bachpan mein hi mom dad hume chod kar chale gaye. Tabse akele rehete the. Keya hain meri behen ka nam. Acche wo sab chodo. Chalo main tumhe na aj chai pilata hun. Wo bhi matke main!

Purvi: matke main?

Kevin: ha chalo mere sath.

Kevin took purvi too a near by tea stall. Kevin and purvi sat on the bench.

Kevin: bhaiya 2 matka chai.

Purvi: lekin kevin maine kabhi matka chai nahi li hain.

Kevin: toh ab pi lo na. Ek sec me leke ata hun.

Kevin went and took the tea. He came back and gave it to purvi. While talking the tea some tea spiled on her hand. It was really hot so it burned her delicate skin.

Puvi: aaaaaa!

Kevin: oh no!

He took the pot from her hand and kept it aside. He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her wound. When he touched her hand purvi felt a current. Purvi was just starring at him. He noticed that and a cute smile appeared on his face. There was a cute eye lock. Kevin and purvi did not wanted to come out of the eye lock but they had to. Kevin gave the money and drove purvi home. The bid each other gud bye and went home and slept.

Days passed purvi had fallen in love with kevin and she to understood that. So she decided to tell him. It was a sunday morning and it was a holiday. Purvi decided to tell kevin that she loves him. So she took her stuf and drove off to his house. The door was a little opean so she was about to go inside. But she stopped when she heard someone talking. When she heard the conversation she was shocked and ran from there with tears...

* * *

k guzz m vety sry for such a late uupdate! I suffered a heart attck so could not update. M fine now and will update after getting 20 reviews! Paka! I will update the sachvi story today or 2morrow. And ideas or suggestions r welcomex always. U can share ur ideas with me. So what did purvi hear? Will kevi be together? Will purvi get to know the truth? Stay tunned...


	7. Chapter 7

HGuyzz..m back..kan pakadke sry..really sry,..thnx for the reviews..slight change in the story...hope u r likig it and krutika dear the song u asked right so ya the song is from raaz 3.

Chapter 7:

In the house. Kevin was with a girl sitting on the sofa with a girl and he had wrapped his hands around her shoulder. The girl was resting her head on his shoulder.

Kevin: darling..

Girl: hmm.

Kevin: kya main sahi kar raha hun?

Girl: matlab?

Kevin: matlab yeh sab purvi se chupana thik hain na? I mn dekho na yaar I don't wanna take a risk lekin I don't think so that mein ye sach usse zyaa der tak chupa paunga.

Girl: mein samaj ti hun lekin nakul ne bataya he na ki yeh shock abhi purvi ko nahi de sakte..

Outside the house..

Purvi was curious to know who that girl was and what were both of them talking about.

Purvi pov: Yeh ladki hain kon! Aur yeh kevin sir se itna chipak kuun rahi hain! Ye dono mere bare mein kya bat kar rahe the aur ye ladki nakul ko kaise janti hain! Kahi ye kevin sir ke GF toh...nahi nahi..kevin sir ki GF kaise ho sakti hain! Lekin main kya karoo? Andar jao..nahi nahi..ek kaam karti hun yahi rukti hun aur yeh kya bat kar rahe hain wo sunne ki koshish karti hun..lekin yeh toh kitna galat hain aur..chodo yahi ruk jati hun.

Inside the house..

Kevin: yaar muzhe nahi lagta ki yeh bat main zyada der purvi se chuppa sakunga..

Girl: chinta mat karoo..ek kaam karoo na kal hi nakul se bat kar lena aur usko puch lena kya purvi ki condition stable hain aur kya wo yeh shock seh sake gi?

Kevin: ha main kal hi nakul se bat kar lunga! Thnkz yar! Love u KEYA!

Keya: love u too!

Kevin: ha keya main bhi yahi chahta hun lekin main karoo. Us accident ke wajah se uski yaadash chali gayie hain aur wo sirf mere sath bitaye hua pal bhul gaye hain. I just hope that uski yaadash wapas aa jaye! Wo meri biwi hain lekin usko main yaad hi nahi hun!

Keya: don't worry..usko sab kuch yaad aa jaega.

Outside the house...

Purvi was shocked to hear this!

Purvi pov: kya! Matlab mein kevin sir ki wife hun. Lekin yeh kaise ho sakta hain! Mera aacident unko kaise pata! Aur memory loss. Kya ye sach hain lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hain! Papa aur nakul se bat karne hi hogi!

She started crying and was just blankly starring at kevin n keya from the gap. She was shocked..happy..angry..sad..all eemotions were running through her at the same time. She decided to go from there as she was not able to control herself so she just left from there. She rushed towards her car and sat in it.

Purvi pov: kya yeh sach hain! Kya sach mein main kevin sir ki wife hun! Lekin yeh kaisa ho sakta hain! Wo accident se pehele ka muzhe kuch yaad kyun nahi aa raha! Aahh! Kya karoo! Dad aur nakul toh kuch bhi nahi batane wale! Kya karoo! Lekin agar yeh sach hain toh! Kya karoo! Ek kaam karti hun pehele ghar jati hun. Fir sochungi. Ha yahi thik rahega.

She rushed towards her house with a angry expression. She reached her house and slammed the door opean. Nakul and acp were shocked to see purvi like this.

Acp: purvii beta kya hua?

Purvi: papa! Nakul! Muzhe ek saach jana hain!(shouting)

Nakul: di ap pehele shant ho jaeye..plzz di apki sehat..

Purvi: nakul! Chup baith!

Acp: pari beta kya hua hain!

Purvi: ek mi papa..

Purvi took her phone n messaged everyone. Acp n nakul noticed this but did not ask her bbecause they knew that her anger was at peak and it was no use in asking her as she would not tell anything.

After some time everyone except keya were at ACP house. All of them noticed that purvi was angry.

Daya: arey pari kya hua?

Tarika: purvi sab kuch thik hain na?

Shreya: purvi kuch bolo na..

Abhijeet: parii kya hua hain? Koi problem?

Purvi: ap sab mujse kya chuppa rahe hain!

All of them suddenly went pale n were looking tensed.

Dushyant: kuch nahi purvi.

Purvi: sir plz! Muzhe pata hain ki ap sab kuch na kuch toh chuppa rahe hain!

Kevin: kyun aisa lag raha hain?

Purvi: oh plz sir! Ap toh kuch boliye hi mat! Itna bada dhoka kiya hain ab sab ne mere sath!

Nikhil: purvi lekin hamne kuch nahi kiya hain aur..

Puvi: nikhil tu bata! Kya meri aur kevin sir ki shaadi ho chuki hain!

All of them were shocked by this question. Now no one was understanding what to say. Everyone was tensed and went pale especially kevin. Sweat stared dripping down his face.

Purvi: arey kuya hua! Maime tuzhe kuchh pucha plz batao! (Shouting)

Daya: wo..pari..tum pehele shant ho..

Purvi: bhai! Plz muzhe batayie ki kya mein aur kevin sir shadi shuda hain!

Daya Looked at ACP n all the others with the same expression. Kevin looked at nakul and he nooded as a was really aangry with purvis behavior.

Kevin: just shut up purvi! Chup raho! Kya tumhe sach jana hain! Toh sunno! Ha hum donno ki shaadi ho chuki hain! We r married!

Puvi was SHOCKED happy angry but she was feeling betrayed. Everyone was shocked n looked at nakul. He assured them through his eyes.

Purvi: itna ba dhoka! Ap sabne mere sath dhoka kiya hain! Kyun kiya apne aisa. Shadi muzjse hui hain lekin muzhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha aur isi bat ka faida utha liye hai na apne!

Kevin: wat! Kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum! Tumhe pata hain tu, hari yadash chali gayie hain! Samaj gayie tum! Tum muzhe bhul gayie thi! Meri bhi yadash us accident ke bad chali gayie thi. Hum donno ek dusre ko bhul gaye the! Lekin thank god muzhe sab yad aa gaya aur..

Purvi: wow! kevin sir! Wow! Kitna jhut bol rahe hain ap,

Abhijeet: bas karoo purvi! Tumhe samaj aa raha hain tum kya bake jaa rahi hon! Ha kevi sach keh raha hain!

Purvi: dada ap bhi! Apko pata tha ye sab! Ap sab dhoke baz hain! Aur kevin ap ne ek bar bhi nahi socha ki us ladki ke sath...

Kevin: ladki! Koun ladki!

Purvi: zyada bhole bane ki koshish mat karo! Wahi ladki jo apke ghar mein rehti hain tumhare sath aur jisse tum itna chipak te ho aur..

Acp: kevin! Pari sach keh rahi hain? Kon hain wo ladki! Muzhe tumse ye umeed nahi tho kevin!

Kevin: oh god! Purvi..acp sir wo ladki keya hain!

Nakul:keya?

Kevin: ha keya! She is my SIS!

All except purvi: kyaaaa!

Shreya: sir apki sis matlab apne kabhi bataya nahi..

Kevin: batane ka mauka nahi mila na.

Purvi: matlab wo apki behen hain!

Kevin: ha.

Purvi: ek ek min kevin sir matlab hum donno shadi shuda hain aur itni badi bat main bhul gayie! Yeh kaise ho sakta hian aur ap sabne merese itni badi bat chupai!(shouting)

Nakul: di ap pehele shant ho jayie..di uss accident ke bad jijz aur ap donno ko memory loss ho gaya tha. Apki aur jijz ki condition thik nahi thi. Jijz ko sab kuch yad aa gaya tha lekin apki dimag ki condition stable nahi thi isiliye hamne apko kuch nahi bataya! Aur ap..

Purvi:(cryig n shouting) jhut bol rahe ho tum! Muzhe pata hain! Ap sab ne jaan buchkar muzhse is bat ko chupaya hain!

Kevin:purvi! Ruko.

She just ran to her room crying n shouting n slammed the door. Everyone looked at each other. All o them were tensed n confused.

Kevin: sir kya kare ab hum? Sir plz kuch na kuch toh karna hoga na! Main purvi ke bina nahi jee sakta sir! Plz!

Tarika: shh kevin shant ho jao. Purvi ko hum samjha denge aur usko humpe yakeen karna hoga.

Acp: kevin beta shant ho jao..main hu na main samjha dunga pari ko.

Daya: nahi sir hum sab samjha denge pari ko.

Abhijeet: ha chalo.

So they went to herroom n knocked the door but puvi did not opean it.

Kevin: plz purvi darwaja kholo...plzz pirvi mere liye.

Daya: parii plz.

Purvi from inside.,

Purvi: nahi kholne wali mein ye darwaja! Chale jayie sab log! Plzz..muzhe akela rehna hain! Plzzz chale jao! Go jut go!

Acp to all: abhi na tum sab ghar jao..der ho gayie hain. Pari ko akela rehene do. Thodi der bd main usko samjha dunga.

All: ok sir,

Saying this everyone left. Kevin did not want to but he had to.

Inside the room..

Purvi was sitting in a corner n was weeping badly n slept in that position.

Kevin residence..

Kevin was sitting in his room on his bed n starring blankly towards a pic. Yes it was purvis pic.

Kevin pov: kyun aisa soch rahi ho tum puvi? Maine tumhari bhalai ke liye ye sach nahi bataya tha aur tum muzhe galat samaj rahi ho. Kyun purvi! Main aisa kabhi nahi hone dene wala. Don't worry hum donno jaldi se ek ho jaenge. I love u purvi.

Kevin slept surrounded by purvis thovughts...n purvi slept weeping...

* * *

Guyzz m veryyy sryyy for late update..very sry...bakwas tha na? Next chap will b lots of kevi..plzzz review karna..15 reviews ke bad next update..paka this time I would not b late...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello frndz! Ek din mein hi 15 reviews mil gaye! Very happy! Thank u all! Luv u all! So here is ur next update..kevi jald he ek hone wale hain...don't worry. Sry guyz zyada kevi nahi hain..matlab hain but there is more kevi in the upcoming chapters..

Chapter 8:

Dayz passed purvi had changed. She never used to talk with anyone much. She use to come to the burea complete work n use to go home. She was not the bubbly girl anymore. She did not even talk kevin or acp sir or nakul much. It was not her mistake. She was betrayed. Her trust was broken by her family members. Until one night...

Night at acp residece in purvi room...

Purvi was sitting in the balcony with a coffee mug in her hand. Tears were rolling down her in her own thoughts she felt a hand on her head and she came out of her thoughts. She looked at that person n wiped her tears n the person smiled lightly. Purvi tried to get up but the person stopped her.

Person: purvi,., beta ruko.

Purvi: kya hua dad?

She said this coldly. Acp felt a pinch in his heart to see his princess like this.

Acp: beta muzhe apse kuch bat karne hain..

Purvi: boliye..main sunrahi hoon.

Acp: beta apki aur Kevin ki shaadi ho chuki hain toh..

Purvi: toh?

Acp: beta main chahta hun ki ab tum aur kevin ek sath ek hi ghar main raho jaise pehele rehete the.

Purvi was shocked by his word's.

Purvi: lekin papa kyun!

Acp: beta kevin tumhara pati hain.

Purvi: usse muzhe koi farak nahi padta! Pati apne patni se aur patni apne pati se kabhi kuch chupati nahi hain! Dhoka nahi dete wo log ekdusre ko! Aur kevin hi nahi ap sab ne dhoka diya hain muzhe! Agar kevin muzhe pyaar karte toh dhoka nahe dete!

Now Acp anger was on peak.

Acp: toh kya karte hum! Beta tumhari dimag ki condition stable nahi thi! Yeh karna zaruri tha! Aur koi rasta nahi that hamare pas! Kevin tumse pyaar karta hain isiliye usne ye bat chupai!

Purvi: plz papa bahane mat banao!

Acp: purvi! Enough is enough! Ais abat karte hain apne papa se! tumhe ek bat kitne barbatani padegi!

Purvi said nothing n just stood their silently looking down words n crying silently.

Acp: pari agar hum tumhe ye bat bada dete ki tumhe kuch yaad nahi hain toh tumhe bahoot bada shock lag sakta tha! Tumhari jaan ja sakti thi is shock ki wajah se! Pata bhi hain tumhe!

Purvi: kya ye sach hain?

Acp: ha beta ha!

Purvi: main kaise man loo ki ap muzhse jhut nahi bol rahe! Kaise man lo ki ap muzhse kuh nahi chupa rahe!

Acp: suno..

FLASHBACK...

Purvi did not remember anything about her marriage with kevin but Kevin remembered everything. The next he went to met nakul to his house se when purvi was not there. All of them knew that kevin remembered everything n they were happy.

Kevin: nakul kya purvi ki yaadash wapas aa chuki hain?

Nakul:nahi jijz. Di ko kuch yaad nahi hain.

Kevin: nakul kya hum purvi ko sab sach sach bata de?

Nakul: jijz di ki dimag ki condition is not at all stable. Unko bahoot bada shock lag sakta hain agar unhe pata chala ki wo apni shaadi bhul chuki hain unke pati ki bhul chuki hain. Its very risky. Aur shayad...

Kevin: aur shayad kya? Nakul plz bolo!

Nakul: (with a heavy throat) aur shayad di ki jaan bhi khatre mein pad sakti hain.

Kevin was in hell shock. He could not move. But he managed to talk.

Kevin:kkyyyaaaaaa! Purvi ki jaan ja sakti hain! Lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hain!

Nakul: jijzz ap pehele shant ho jaiye..pani peejiye Ye lijiye.

Nakul gave him water n kevin drank it.

Kevin: toh nakul koi aur rasta toh hoga na?

Nakul: jijz dekhiye thode din ruk jayie..jab di ki condition sudhar jaegi aur unka dimag aur dil is shock ko sehen kar seke ga hum bata demge di ko.

Kevin: ha nakul tum thik keh rahe ho. Purvi ki jaan sabse important hain. Bhalehi hum donno pehele ki tarah ek dusre ke sath nahi rehete lekin mera purvi ke liye pyar kabhi kam nahi hoga. Bhale hi wo muzhe bhul jae lekin mere pyaar ko kabhi nahi bhul paegi. Mera pyaar usko mere taraf khecha chala aayega. Dek lena tum.

A drop of tear rolled down kevins cheek but he wiped it.

Nakul: ha jijz di ko sab kuch yaad aa jaega bahoot jald. She is very lucky to have such a loving person in her lyf.

Kevin: are nahi main lucky hun ki purvi meri lyf main hain. Acha main chalta hun der ho rahi hain.

Nakul: thik hain jijz..apna khayal rakhna aur hinta mat karna di will b fine..stress mat lena..

Kevin: ha nakul..bye.

Nakul: bye jijz.

FLASHBACK END...

Both purvi n acp had tears in their eyes. Purvi was not able to control her tears, she was feeling guilty n bad. How could she behave with her loved ones like this! Acp controlled his tears n spoke firmly.

Acp: ab faisla tumhara hain ki kya tum kevin ke sath rahogi ya nahi, maine tumhe sachayie bata di hain ap antim faisla tumhara hain.

Saying this he left from there. Purvi did not understand what to do. She was sad, guilty, n angry on herself. She sat down while crying.

Purvi pov: kya karo main! Main kabhi kevin ko khush nahi kar paungi. Wo mere pati hain lekin main unko bhul gaye! Pyar karte hain wo muzhjse aur main...mere liye itna kuch sehen kiya aur maine unko kya kya bol dia! Nahi main unko aur dukhi nahi sakti. Pati hain wo mere aur main kaal hi unke sath rehene lag jaungi. Yahi hik rahe ga. Pehele papa ko bata deti hun.

She wiped her teas n went to acp room. She saw that acp was standing in the balcony starring at the moon. She went to him n placed her hand on his shoulders. He turned n purvi saw pain in his eyes.

Purvi: papa maine faisla kar liya hain!

Acp: bolo..

Purvi: papa main kal hi kevin ke pas chali jaungi. Aur dard nahi dena chahti main suko. M sry papa.

Acp was happier than anything. He just hugged his daughter n said in the hug...

Acp: m proud of you beta. Yahi umeed thi muzhe tumse Very gud purvi.

Purvi said nohing but just hugged him more tightly n after sometime they separated.

Acp: jao beta ab so jao main kevin ko bata deta hun. Apna saman packa kar lo.

Pirvi just nodded n went to her room n started packing her things n acp informed kevin about the things that happened n puvi was eady to stay with him. Kevin was really very happy. Acp also iinformed the others about this n all of them too were happy but kevin was the happiest.

In purvis room...

She was lying on the bed with thousands of thoughts filled in her head.

Purvi pov: kal se meri zindagi ki nayi shurwat hone wali hain. Kevin apne mere liye bahoot kuch saha hain..main apse vada karte hun ab apko aur nahi sehene padega. Apne traf se puri koshish karungi apko khish rakhne ki. I promise.

N she drifted of to sleep.

Here at kevis resistance...

Kevin to was in the bed n thinking about his purvi.

Kevin pov: purvi..main tumse aj dpromise karta hun main tumhe kabhi kuch nahi hone dunga kabhi bhi. Kal se hum donno ki zindagi ki nayi shurvat honi wali hain. I promise main tumhe kabhi bhi dukhi nahi hone dunga. I loveu jaan.

He slept with a cute smile on his face n his head filled with thoughts of purvi...

* * *

Hey guyzz liked it? Plz review...luv u all! Next update after 20 reviews...paka...n next chaps will b more fun..promise..was it bad or boring? Frankly batana!

byee..tc..


	9. Chapter 9

Thnx all of those who hv fav my story n r following my story! Divya n krutika dear u can call me whatever u want...thnz for liking the story..gyzz kevi moments shuld b shown on screen na! Kevin! Love him yaar! No wordz to describe kevin n purvi!Agreed? N thmx for the reviews guys! Mahi m working on kevi story...will publish soon..

.after this m working on a new rajvi sachvi n kevi 2..

Chapter 9:

Next day at night ACP house in the hall. Acp n nakul were sitting in the hall. Their eyes were fixed on purvis room. Afer a long waiting the door flung opean n puvi came out with a lot of bags. Acp smiled at purvi n she too smiled lightly.

Acp: chale beta..

Purvi: ji..bye nakul. Khayal rakhna!

Nakul: ya di!

Both of them hugged each other. Purvi bid gud bye to nakul n drove of with ACP. They reached kevins house. They got down n belled the door. Keya opeaned it. Keya saw purvi n smiled widely n hugged purvi. They separated.

Keya: Hi bhabhi! Kaisi ho ap? Muzhe pehechana? Keya! Kevin mera saga bhai hai!

Purvi: m fine..nice to meet u Keya.

Keya: kya bhabhi ap bhi! Itni formality! Accha andar aayie.

Purvi n Acp went inside.

Acp: Keya beta kevin nahi dikh raha?

Keya: ha sir wo bhai kisi kam se bahar hain...ate hi honge.

Acp: oh. Accha Keya..purvi main chalte hu.

Keya: arey sir itni kya jaldi hain..thoda ruk jate toh..

Acp:arey nahi beta..kam hai thoda sa..fir kabhi ayanga..main chalta hu..tum donno apna khayal rakhna.

Both: ha.

Acp hughed his daughter n bid good bye. Some time passed n kevin came. Kevin was really happy to see purvi. He smiled at her n she smiled lightly.

Kevin: purvi aao na tumhe hamare room mein le jata hu.

Purvi: hamare?

Kevin: ha kyun? Tumhe koi problem hai kya mee sath rehene mein?

Purvi: nahi aisi bat nahi hain bus m feeling awkward to sleep in the same room. Matlab I mn...main ape pura bharosa karti hun par..

Kevin understood that she was feeling awkward to stay with him in the same room.

Kevin: ok ya I understand...acha tum keya ke sath raho uske room mein jab tak tum comcomfortable feel nahi karti. Ok?

Purvi just nodded n shifter her bags to keyas room. They had their dinner. Kevin went to his room to sleep n purvi n keya went to keyas room. They sat on the bed n staryed chatting.

Purvi: keya tum kya karti ho?

Keya: bhabhi m a fashion designer Matlab this is the last year uske bad I will become a ffashion designer.

Purvi: oh acha. Keya ek bat batao.

Keya: boliye.

Purvi: Kya main aur kevin shadi ke bad ladte the? Bahot ladte the? Ya fir bilkul nahi?

Keya was shocked by the question!

Keya: kyun matlab ekdum se aisa sawal? Hmm nahi thoda thoda ladhte the. Bhabhi apko na main kuch incidents batati hu jo muzhe bhaiya ne bataye the..

Purvi: ha chaelga...

FLASHBACK...

It was some months after kevis wedding. It was raining heavily. Purvi was standing in the balcony enjoying the rain but shivering due to cold. Suddenly kevin came n hugged her from behind while covering her with a blanket. Purvi felt nice n warm. Not due to the blanket...due to her loving n caring husband. He covered the blanket with one hand n other was behind him.

Purvi: kevin kya hain peeche?

Kevin: kuch bhi toh nahi...

Purvi: kevin dikhao na!

Kevin: surprise..

He forwarded his hand. N purvi was shocjed. He was holding a plate which contained PAKODA in them.

Purvi: kevin e ye tumne banaye hai?

Kevin; nahi..pados wale aunty ne!

Purvi: wat!

Kevin: aur nahi toh kya! Obvi maine banaye hain!

Purvi: awww! U r shoo shweeet!

Kevin: acha? ! Taste karo na kaise bane hai!

Purvi tooked one piece n ate it n made a face.

Kevin: bura hai? Accha nahi hai?

Purvi nodded.

Purvi: ary mere pyale hubby! Bahot bahot bahot acche hain! Taste karo na tum bhi..

Kevin smiled n took one piece. They both stuffed the pakodas in eachothers mouth while enjoying rain...

FLASHBACK END...

Keya n purvi both were smilling while purvi was blushing a little...

Keya: bhabhi! Itna kyun sharma rahe ho..ek min ek aur hai mere pas..

FLASHBACK...

It was a Sunday morning at kevis resistance...

Kevin: purvi kya tum plz mera dadhi(beard) shave karogi...I hv hurted my hand na..plz.

Purvi: kevin! Beard hone chahiye na shave karne ke liye! Aur main umhari biwi ho! Barber nahi!

Kevin: areyye dekho thodi thodi hain n yaar plzz shave kar do na!Plz! I know tum meri biwi ho! Biwi itna pyar se shave karte hain na ki kya batao!

Purvi: kevin! Nautanki band karo!

Kevin: plzzzz!

Purvi: accha thik hain! Betho yaha pe..

Kevin smiled n sat on the chair. Purvi sat beside him. She aploed shaving cream on his cheeks. Kevin was just starring at her n smiling at himself. While shaving his beard kevin screamed...

Kevin: ahhhh!

Purvi: kevin kya hua?

Kevin: kat diya na! Ahh!

Purvi: m m sry...kaha pe.m really sry.

Kevin: yaha pe.(while pointing towardz the cheek, )

Purvi started to blow air on his cheek while he enjoyed the feeling n closed his eyes n smiling to himeself.

Purvi: acha lag raha hai?

No responce...

Kevin opeaned one of his eye n stared laughin madly. Purvi looked at him confusingly.

Purvi: kevin..tum..tum natak kar rahe the!(angry)

Kevin: nahi..wo..main..

Purvi: ajj na main nahi chodne wali!

She took a cushion which was near her n stared beating him. He too did the same. Both of them were running around the house like kids.

Kevin: acha m sry!

Purvi: kevin tumhe pata hain na I can't c u in pain! Kyun kiya aisa!

A tear slipped down her cheek. Kevin understood his mistake n hugged her.

Kevin: m sry baby..main toh bas mazak kar raha tha. Aga se aisa nahi karu ga. Promise.

Purvi: promise!

Kevin; ha.

Purvi; ok.

FLASHBACK END..

Puvi was just shocked to hear tha but a smile crept her lips.

Keya: accha bhabhi chalo na lets sleep. M tired bhabhi! Plz.

Purvi: ha chal. Bureau bhi jana hain kal.

Keya: good night.

Purvi: good night.

* * *

guyz m sry m not able 2 reply PM..whenevr I wanna it comes li it reached..i dont know y! I think ghee is a prob..jab wo thik hojaega i will reply..kai

sa tha? just imagine kevi in place of rohan n muskan..honje juda na hum promo? Yad ay? N ry if i hured by making purvi shave kevins beard...i did not want to show that but wo ideamera dimag kha rahi thi! Very sry..so iwill update afer getting 20 rviewz...paka...REVIEW kar bhi do!m sry for late update! Mere har tory pe m getting 20 reviews in 2 or 1 dayz...so wo bhi likhne badti hain..so sry..aage se paka i will updae soon! I was not very late na?Next chap...supence...main nahi batane wali kya hain next chap mein!(wink)

bye bye tc n luv y all!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. M back. So m very happy abt the reviews. Thank u divya dear for understanding. N krutika dear m vry vry sry. Main apka song nahi rakh payie. Vry sry. Ok chaliye ap ke liye I will write a OS on kevi n include the song. Happy? N thank u for liking my OS. Luv u to dear. Luv u all!

Chapter 10

Note: purvi is in love with kevin but is not undersanding it...

Days passed and kevi were living in the same house but not in the same room. Purvi was in love with kevin n kevi loved purvi madly. Purvi never was able to understand her love for kevin. Kevin knew that purvi loved him but he wanted purvi to confess her love for him. So he to never confessed his love.

One night in keya n purvis room..

Purvi was sitting on the bed thinking something. Keya came there n saw purvi in deep thought.

Keya: bhabhi.

No response.

Keya: bhabhi! Kiske khayalon me khoyie hain? Bhai ke na? (Teasingly)

Purvi came out of the trance n blushed a little.

Keya: pyaar karte ho na bhai se?

Purvi was shocked. She did not know what to do. She blushed a little n looked at keya.

Keya: arey bhabhi! Sharmana kya usme? Pati hain wo apke. Bhabhi confess kar hi do na ab.

Purvi: nahi keya. Jab bhi wo mee samne ate hain na main puri tarah se badal jati hun. Mere dil ki dhadkan ez ho jate hain au dimag kam karna bamd ho jat hain! Mere mu se shabd nahi nikal pate.

Keya: yahi toh pyaar hain na bhabhi. Chinta mat karoo. Bus keh do bhai se.

Purvi: nahi keya. I don't think so. I really need time I hv to think abt this. Pyaar nahi hain ye. Bus thodi chinta hain aur kuch nahi.

Keya: bhabhi jitna time lena hain le lo but bhai se ap pyaar karte ho so zyada der mat karna I Love u kehene main.

Purvi just nodded n both went to sleep.

The next day..

Acp sir had given a holiday for kevi today as per the special request of keya. Purvi, keya n kevin were sitting in the hall sipping coffee n having a little chat. There were paintings stuck up on the wall. They were really beautiful n gracefully made.

Purvi: kevin yeh paintings kisne banaye hain?

Kevin: purvi yeh sab maine aur keya ne banaye hain.

Purvi: kyaaaaa!

This Almost made keya to jump.

Keya: kya hua bhabhi? Itni zore se kyun chillaya!

Purvi: nahi kuch nahi. Wo paintings bahoot acche hain na maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki apne aur keya ne yeh banaye hain. Keya kevin ap donno ko na cid officer aur fasfashion designer nahi artist hona chahiye tha!

Keya: awww thanx meri shweet bhabhi!

Kevin said nothing but just smiled.

Kevin: purvi kya tumhe mere aur keya ki aur paintings dekhne hain?

Purvi: (exited) ha zarur!

Kevin: chalo mere sath..keya tu bhi chal..

Keya: ya bhai..

The were going to the room but keyas phone rang so she excused herself leAving kevin n purvi alone.

In the room..

The room was full of paintings n sketches. Purvi n kevin entered the room..

Purvi: kevin! Yeh sare sketches aur paintings aapne aur keya ne banaye hain?

Kevinv: ha.

Purvi: the r sooooo beautiful.

Kevin just smiled. Purvi stared lukin at the paintings one by one. She accidentally spilled water on one of the painting. This made kevin very angry.

Kevin: purvi! Yeh tumne kya kia!

Purvi: m sry kevin wo galti se...

Kevin:(shouting) what do u mean galti se! Janti bhi ho tum ek painting banane mein kitna wakt lagta hain! Waqt hodo! KitnI mehenat karni padti hain! Aur yeh mari favorite painting thi! How can u b so careless purvi! This was not expected from u!

Purvi: sry kevin wo galti se dhaka lag gaya aur,...

Kevin:(same tone) shut up purvi! Laparwahi ki had hoti hain! ab kya tum isko theek karne mein meri madat karne wali ho ya fir nahi!

Purvi just nodded. They both stared making the painting like before. Purvi could not do it.

Kevin:(same tone) purvi! Yeh tum kya kar ahi ho! Sab kuch kharab kar rahi ho tum!

Purvi: m sry wo muzhe painting banani nahi ati.

Kevin:thik hain,..main sikha dunga..

Kevin held her hand n stared completing the paining. Purvi was shocked by this. She felt a current passin her body by his touch. They finished the painting.

Purvi: m sry kevin...

Kevin: wat sry! Purvi laparwahi ki had hoti aur purvi tumhe painting banani nahi aati! Tumhe paintin bhi nahi ati banani! This is 2 much! Plz muzhe abhi akela chod do...

Saying this he left from there. Purvi was on the edge of crying. She controlled herself n went to keyas room where keya was sitting on the chair reading. She entered the room n sat on the bed. Keya noticed something wrong in hr behavior so she went near her n kept her hand on purvis shoulder. Purvi looked at her n bbusted into tears. She huggged keya tightly n cried.

Keya: bhabhi..kya hua bhabhi?

Purvi: (told her what happened)

Keya: kyaa! Bhaiya ne apko danta wo bhi itni shi bat ke liye! Aj na main nahi chodne wali unko!

Purvi: keya shant ho jao..plzz kevinko kuch mat kehena...muzhe accha nahi lagega agar tum uko kuch kaho.

Keya(teasingly) kyun?

Purvi: pata nahi lekin jab koi unhe kuch keheta hain na I don't like it...koi unko daante na jee karta hain uss insan ko na thappar maro...jab wo udas hote hain na main bhi udaas ho jati hun. Main unhe hamesha khush dekhna chahti hun! Dukhi nahi...

Keya: bhabhi,...ab toh manlo aur samjho na!

Purvi:kyaa?

Keya: yahi ki apko bhaiya se pyaar ho gaya hain..

Purvi: lekin keya pyar aur muzhe ..nahi keya.

Keya: bhabhi...trust me..this Is love!

Purvi: lekin keya r u sure?

Keya: 200 % sure bhabhi!

Purvi:ha keya I think m in love with kevin! Toh main unko jake I LOVE YOU keh du?

Keya: arey nahi bhabhi! Asia nahi! Bhai ko lagta hain ki apko painting nahi aata na! Ab hum na painting competition mein jaange aur u hv to win bhabhi! Aur uske bad jab ap 1st aayogi na bhai ko apne dil ki bat bol dena aur unko surprise mil jaega!

Purvi: lekin keya...sachme muzhe painting nahi aata.

Keya: arey bhabhi! Chinta mat karoo...main hu na..main is competion Main 3 bar 1st aayi hun. Main sikha dungi apko..

Purvi: sach me!

Keya: ha bhabhi!

Keya smiled n so did purvi...

* * *

guyz acha laga chap? Thank u shruts for giving me the idea! Love u loadzzz...luv u all...krutika dear i will write aOne shot for u...n do krutika hain i think? So i love u both n all the readers n reviers! Plz guyz read vivesha na yaar rajvi n sachvi if u want...vivesha oadhan ha plz...review bhi karna..n i will update after i get 20 reviews...the stoy is abt to end...2 or 3 chps or may b 1...so by tc..sry for the mistakes...luv u all...


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guyz m sry kan pakadke sry ha! Was bsy with the singing competition. Ya its on Saturday! Finals hain! Exiceted n scared! Achha chalo ek aur bat divya dear n krutika dear plz make ur account on FF so we can talk personally! N lots of hugzz n love to u both dears! N shru! U 2 ha! Al the othes to! N ha krutika n divya m writin an OS spspecially for you both! N plz don't call me di...n the same age as shru n u both r..ha so can we talk in Marathi? Divya? Chalel na? Ha I will publish the OS after I finish it,...so here is ur chap! Enjoy. Sry for late update. Sry for the mistakes. I did not check it...

Chap 11:

Next morning...

It was Saturday n kevin was still sleeping. Keya n purvi woke up. The got ready n were having their breakfast. Kevin came in the dining room dressed up.

Kevin: good morning girls!

Keya: good morning mere hot bhai!

Kevin eyed her.

Purvi: good morning kevin.

Kevin just smiled n sat down to have breakfast. He looked at the meal n smiled widely.

Kevin: keya!Thank u yaar!

Keya: kis liye?

Kevin: keya! Mre pasand ka breakfast banaya hain na! Garlic toast n fried rice. Yummm! Thank u much my shwwet lil sis! Muah! Love u yar!

Keya: lekin bhaiya ye toh,..

Kevin: aaaa..shh! Ab na muzhe khaane de plz..I can't wait now.

Keya looked at purvi n asked through her eyes...ab kya karo? She replied through the eyes..rehene do..so thy hadbbreakfast n after breakfast on the dinning table.

Kevin: aaa! Wah! Kya breakfast banaya hain tune keya! Man gaya!

Keya: bhaiya..ye breakfast maine nahi banaya hain..

Kevin: kya? Matlab agar ye tune nahi toh kisne?

Keya: bhabhi ne..

Kevin: purvi ne? Purvi tumne?

Purvi: ha kevin ye maine banaya hain khass apke liye..

She said this while smiling. Which made him smile to. Seeing them smile keya to smiled. In short everyone smiled.

Kevin: purvi. Thank u sooo much for such wonderful breakfast! Thank u so much! Bahoot zyada aache tha thank u so much!

Purvi: arey kevin ap bhi na...(While blushing)

Kevin: main bhi kya?

Purvi: ap na...

Keya: ahm ahm..bhabhi main bhi hu yaha pe..romance bad mein kar lena.

Kevin eyed keya n keya smiled teasingly. Purvi blushed n looked at the other side. Seeing purvi keya n kevin smiled.

Purvi: kevin chaliye bure7nahi jana hain?

Kevin: ha chalo..

Purvi: kevin ap jaeye muzhe kuch kam hain main wo complete karke aa jaungi.

Kevin: thik hain..jaldi aana. ! Ain nikalta hun.

Purvi: ok bye.

Kevin: bye.

Kevin left n keya rushed to purvi.

Keya: bhabhi chaliye competition ke liye registration karna hain na?

Purvi: ha chalo keya.

Theywent n registered purvis name for the competition n gave high fives to each other. Both of them were really happy but purvi was happy excited n scared to. Dayz passed n keya helped purvi to paint when kevin was not there n finally she was able to paint beautiful paintings.

The dy of the competition...

Keya n purvi were getting ready for the competition n kevin was out for a secret mission n was going to come tomorrow. Both of them went to the place where the competition was held. Keya hugged puvi.

Keya: bhabhi all the best!

Purvi: keya muzhe bahut zyada dar lag raha hain! Main nahi kar sakti..plz keya muzhe dar lag raha hain!

Keya: bhabhi! Shant ho jao..relax ok? Ye bhaiya ke liye kar rahi hain na ap? Don't worry bhabhi...ap na bahoot accha painting banati hain..so just chill...

Pirvi: lekin keya...

Keya: lekin vekin kuch nahi..bhabhi go! All the best.

Purvi nodded n went inside the hall. After some time she came out of the hall with a sad face. Keya was there sstanding she noticed purvi n went to her. Purvi hugged her n started to cry. Keya was shocked but consoled her. After sometime they separated.

Keya: bhabhi..kya hua? Ap ro kyun rahe ho?

Purvi: keya..meri painting...uhhuuu...

Keya: bhabhi..plz ap shant ho jaeye..aur kya hua apki painting ko?

Purvi: meri painting pe kissene pani girq diya hain aur eo puri kharab ho gaye hain! Maain kevin ke liye ye bhi nahi kar payie!

Keya:oh god! Thik hain it's ok..bhabhi thik hain...lekin ap pehele sha t ho jaeye..plz...aur chaliye yaha se.

They went from there but purvi was still crying n keya was trying to console her. They reached their house n kevin was not here. Keya made purvi drink water n tried to calm her down.

Keya: bhabhi..its ok..shant ho jaeye..plz.

Purvi: lekin keya main kevi ke liye itna bhi nahi kar saki kevin ke liye! Mere liye kya kya nahi kiya aur main itna bhi nahi kar saki...

Keya: bhabhi its fine...results kaal subhah hain na?

Purvi: ha...

Keya: thik hain..kaal dekhte hain kya hota hain..ok? Ab relax. Ap na TV dekho.

So purvi started watching TV. The next morning was really special for purvi because her kevi was coming today from the secret mission. As uusual she woke up n checked the newspapper n the news made her shocked. She immediately called keya n showed her th newspaper. Keya read the news which made her shocked.

Keya: bhabhi ye toh...

Purvi: lekin keya kya ye sach me...

Keya: ha bhabhi! Ap competition jeet gaye hain! Bhabhi can u believe it! Wow! Congo bhabhi!

Purvi: lekin ky ye sach hain?

Keya: ha bhabhi..padh ke sunao...VIVA PAINTING COMPETITION RESULTS. FIRST PLACE:::PURVI KEVIN KHANNA...ab toh yakeeen hua?

Purvi: keyaaa! Haaaa! Main jeet gaye yessss!

She hugged keya tightly n keya to hugged her back. They separated after some time.

Keya: bhabhi..abhi prize distribution hain...thodi der main chaliye ready hone..

Purvi: ha chalo.

So they got ready n left for the prize distribution. Both of them were very very happy but purvi was the most happiest. She could do something for her kevin. Purvi was rewarded with a trophy n medal n was very happy.

Keya: bhabhi! Congrats!

Purvi: thank u keya! Thank u very much! Agar tune ye sab sikhaya nahi hota toh...

Keya: bhabhi...hum bhabhi nanand se pehele frndz hain na? So frndz main no thanx n sry! Chaliye ab ghar chalte hain..bhaiya bhi aane wale hain na? Chaliye..

Purvi: ha keya ok no thanx n sry chalo.

Keya: bhabhi aaj na m going to my frndz house...raat ko bhi vahi rukne wale ho padhayie akrne ke liye.

Purvi: lekin keya rat ko...

Keya: arey bhabhi..don't worry kahi bar ja chuki hu main aisa ok? Aur waise bhi main kabab main haddi nahi bana chahti na?(teasingly)

Purvi: lkya keya tu bhi na...(blushing) chalo ab..

Keya: chaliye.

Evening...

Kevin came home after a long mission. He rang the bell but know one opened the door. He again rang the bell n purvi opeaned the door n immediately hugged kevin very tightly which made him loose his balance but he managed to stand n smiled widely. He to hugged her back.

Purvi:(in the hug) kevin thank god ap aa gaye! I missed you so much!

Kevin said nothing but jist smiled more widely. Afyer aome time she got what she jiat dis so she immediately separated. Purvi was looking at the other side while blushing badly.

Kevin: purvi..kya main andar aa sakta hun?

Purvi: ha sry aayiye na..

Kevin entered the hall and kept the bags beside threw himself on the sofa. Purvi smiled at his behavior n went in the kitchen n came out with a glass of water. She gave him water n went inside the room. Kevin drank water n spoted something in the newz papper n was happy n shocked. He immediately went inside the room n was shocked. The room was dark and was lit with candles. The walls were decorated with balloons. Heart shaped balloons n roses. Kevin went inside the balcony n purvi hugged him from behind. Kevin kept his handz on separated.

Kevin: purvi...tumne competition main hissa liya? Jeet gaye na? Congratulations! Lekin acha nak? I mn kis liye? I mn..

Purvi: apke lie liya tha hissa..apko khush dekhna chahti hun.

Kevin: , atlab? Main kuch samjha nahi?

Purvi: I love u kevin.

Kevin: kya?

Purvi: I love u! Pyaar karti hu apse bahoot zyada! I love u!

Kevin: I love u too!

kevin hugged purvi n she to hugged him back. They separated aftr some time. Kevin picked up purvi in his strong arms n purvi threw her arms around kevins neck. He started movin towards the bed. Purvi's hertbeat was increasing by his steps. He layed her on the bed n kissed her forehead. He brushed his lips from her forehead to her cheecks n from her cheecks to her neck. He sucked n bit her neck lightly. She blushed n moaned. He kissed her earlobe n finally crushed her lips with hers. Purvi to responded with the same passionate. After more kissing session's they were out of clothes. Both of them wrapped themselves in blankets n made pure love n slept in each othrs arms.

* * *

Thanx to...

Shruts, kavin loves purvi, pari, ananya, kavifan, naina, barkha, bibifaseeha, saru, cid starts, krutika, divya, prteez di, insoo, kattiy di, deepika di, piyu, mahi, dareya ckh, shilpatee 1, manash, ishika, navya di, (purple angel 1) diksha lamba, rajvigirl, harman, soh ali, srija di, candy, rosy, purvi rock, kevifan123, shreeyabhandari 45, saru, guest nl, adk, parise22 , natureslove, janvi, crystal, ansha, bibi 9, crazyforpurvi, kashaf titli...n all the guest. A big thankzzz n to all of u...love u all...

Krutika n divya apne account banalo so we can contac through PM...love u both...love u all! Thank u once again...


End file.
